Wohin sind die Sonnenblumen verschwunden?
by himedra
Summary: Der Kalte Krieg ist im vollen Gange zwischen den beiden Supermächten, aber eine Nacht verändert ihre Beziehung völlig und bringt Alfred dazu, alles zu hinterfragen. Doch können sich Feinde plötzlich gut verstehen und wie stehen ihre Regierungen dazu?


WARNUNG: Yaoi, Tod, OOCness, Selbstmordgedanken und Versuche  
Info: Am Ende stehen noch einige Fakten, auf denen ich einige meiner Überlegungen aufgebaut habe, für Geschichtsinteressierte.

**Wohin sind die Sonnenblumen verschwunden?**

So standen sie also. Zwei einsame Figuren auf einem weiten Feld, die Wolken grauschwarz und bedrohlich, als ob auch der Himmel erzürnt wäre. Sie hatten die Waffen aufeinander gerichtet, das Metall des Laufs kalt an der Schläfe. Das war nun also das Ende.

Ein Schuss hallte über das leere Feld. Eine der Figuren krümmte sich und fiel nach vorne, in den anderen hinein. Zusammen sanken sie auf die Knie, die Pistolen achtlos fallen gelassen. Das Magazin der einen Pistole öffnete sich und man konnte erkennen, dass noch genau eine Kugel übrig war, aber es war nicht die Waffe mit der geschossen wurde. Nein, es war so ironisch, selbst am Ende war er noch stur, gab sein Spiel bis zuletzt nicht auf. Er, der er immer stärker und mutiger gewesen war lag nun kalt in den Armen des Schwächeren, des Siegers. Violette Augen starrten leer und blind für die Welt um ihn während ein paar blaue geschockt in die entgegengesetzte Richtung blickten. Eine einzelne Träne kullerte sein Gesicht hinab und hinterliess eine Spur.

Warum? Warum musste er im Tod so schwach sein, ihn hier zurücklassen, mit dieser Situation? Er hatte gedacht das heute ihr letzter Tag sein würde, das alles ein Ende haben würde. Er hatte mit ihm sterben wollen.

„Damn it! Fucking commie bastard! ", schrie er in den Himmel, den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt, als ob er dort wäre und ihn sehen und hören könnte. Ungläubig schüttelte er den Kopf. Immer und immer wieder. Er wollte es nicht wahrhaben, nicht glauben was passiert war. Nein, so durfte die Sache nicht enden, so hatte er das nicht gewollt! Er beugte sich nach vorne und presste den kalten Körper mit dem linken Arm an sich, während sein eigener Körper zitterte und die Tränen nicht länger zurückhalten konnte. Seine rechte Hand ballte sich zur Faust und schlug auf die Erde unter ihm ein, also ob sie schuld an der ganzen Geschichte wäre, als ob sie den Abzug betätigt hätte und nicht er.

Er. Er hatte es getan. Er war schuld. Er hatte den Abzug betätigt. Er hatte den Charakter des anderen falsch eingeschätzt. Er war egoistisch gewesen. Eigentlich hatte er es von Anfang an gewusst. Es konnte ja nicht gut gehen wenn zwei mit so unterschiedlichen Auffassungen aufeinandertrafen. Der Kalte Krieg, so hatte es begonnen, vielleicht auch schon viel früher, er konnte es nicht genau sagen. Auf jeden Fall hatten sie sich eines Tages in dieser Bar getroffen, Alfred konnte sich immer noch nicht entscheiden ob er diesen Tag lieben oder hassen sollte, denn es war der Tag an dem sie sich zum ersten Mal ausserhalb der Konferenzen und dem Schlachtfeld begegnet waren. Beide waren ganz normal angezogen gewesen, nicht in Uniform wie sonst immer. Sie waren beide betrunken gewesen und Alfred hatte am Anfang alles auf den Alkohol geschoben, bis er es sich selber eingestehen musste, dass selbst der viele Alkohol in nicht dazu hätte bringen können, wenn er es nicht auch gewollt hätte. An diesem Abend hatten sie beide eine Grenze überschritten, nicht eine wirkliche, wie auf einer Karte, sondern eine viel strengere Grenze, hatten ein ungeschriebenes Gesetz gebrochen. Aber es war ein so befreiendes und beflügelndes Gefühl gewesen und er hatte nicht wiederstehen können, schliesslich liebte er Freiheit über alles. Vielleicht, nein ganz bestimmt war es ein Fehler gewesen aber das war im damals egal gewesen. Er dachte, dass sie das alles vergessen würden und als harmlosen One-Night-Stand abtun würden und dass er seine Gefühle für ihn einfach wieder wegsperren würde, aber er hatte nicht voraussehen können, wie die Situation eskalierte. Im Nachhinein musste er zugeben, wie naiv das doch von ihm gewesen war, alles so zu verharmlosen und zu glauben, dass Ivan das genauso sehen würde. Hah. Ivan. Er hatte diesen Namen schon immer schön gefunden und die Person dahinter respektiert, auch wenn sie Feinde waren und ab und zu verbündete, gegen einen gemeinsamen Feind, wie im 2. Weltkrieg, als sie ihre Truppen gemeinsam gegen Nazi-Deutschland geführt hatten. Damals war noch alles in Ordnung gewesen. Sie hatten sich nicht gekannt und wollten nichts mit einander zu tun haben, das ganze war nur eine Zweckgemeinschaft gewesen und das war auch gut so. Aber diese eine Nacht hatte alles verändert.

Am Morgen hatte sich Alfred beschämt und in aller Eile angezogen und war aus dem Hotel geflüchtet. Für Tage hatte er sich in seinem Zimmer verkrochen und damit seinen Bruder ernsthaft Sorgen bereitet. Als er sich dann endlich wieder aus seinem Zimmer traute konnte er Matthew nicht in die Augen schauen oder im erklären was passiert war. Er hatte sich einfach irgendeine blöde Ausrede ausgedacht, die ihm sein Bruder natürlich nicht abkaufte, aber zum Glück verstand er, das sein Bruder wohl einfach nicht darüber reden wollte. So kam es das Alfred die Erinnerung an diesen Abend relativ gut verdrängen konnte, bis die nächste Konferenz der G-8 stattfand. Zu dumm nur das die G-8 aus nur 8 Personen bestand und ein gewisser jemand auch dazugehörte und Alfred sich nicht einfach davonstehlen konnte. Nicht aufzukreuzen wäre auch unmöglich gewesen, schliesslich war er ja die vereinigten Staaten von Amerika und konnte auf keinen fall feige davonrennen, auch wenn er das noch so wollte. An diesem Tag hatte er sich zum ersten mal überlegt, krank zu spielen und sich so um das Treffen zu drücken, aber er entschied sich dagegen, da er seinen Bruder nicht noch mehr Sorgen machen und schon gar nicht von den anderen als schwach angesehen werden wollte. Er konnte sich schliesslich noch gut erinnern, wie Ivan eines Tages mit Fieber zu einer Konferenz aufgekreuzt war und so getan hätte als sei alles in bester Ordnung. Ivan. Mist, schon wieder waren seine Gedanken am falschen Ort gelandet. Aber er konnte es sich nicht erlauben, gegen den Kommunisten zu verlieren oder Schwäche zu zeigen. Alfred hatte also keine andere Wahl und ging, auch wenn mit sehr schlechtem Gefühl, zu der verdammten Konferenz. Es war ein komplettes Desaster gewesen. Nicht ein einziges Mal hatte er es geschafft, dem Russen in die Augen zu schauen oder etwas gegen seine doofen Vorschläge zu sagen. Gott, hatte er sich geschämt und Arthur und Francis hatten sich auch noch dauernd auf seine Kosten über ihn lustig gemacht, aber er hatte es nicht geschafft, auch nur ein einziges Wort zu sagen, so nervös war er. Irgendwann bemerkten auch die restlichen Staaten, das irgendetwas ganz falsch war mit dem normalerweise total hyperaktiven Amerika und liessen ihn in Ruhe, nachdem er auf keine einzige frage geantwortet hatte. So kam es auch das das Treffen relativ bald zu Ende war, sie wollten keine Entscheide fällen, ohne das die USA ihre Meinung dazu kundgetan hätten.

Nach dem Meeting wurde Alfred von Arthur aufgehalten und eigentlich dazu gezwungen, mit diesem nach Hause zu gehen und mit ihm über einer Tasse Tee zu sprechen. Normalerweise hätte es ihn gefreut wenn sich England sorgen um ihn machte, aber dieses eine Mal war es für ihn wirklich schier unerträglich. Klar er hatte ein Problem und musste irgendwann damit klar kommen, aber es war wohl noch nicht Zeit dafür. Nachdem Arthur circa eine Stunde auf ihn eingeredet hatte, platzte Alfred schliesslich doch der Kragen und er schrie den anderen an: „Also gut. Ich werde es dir sagen. Ich war betrunken und hab mit Ivan geschlafen. Jetzt weiss ich einfach nicht was ich machen soll. Zufrieden jetzt, Kirkland?" Er benutzte den Nachnamen nur, wenn er besonders wütend oder aufgebracht war und England wusste das. Allerdings war seine Reaktion vielleicht nicht die beste und im Nachhinein bereute er seine Wortwahl auch aber in dem Moment konnte er nur eines tun: Alfred erst ungläubig und mit offenem Mund anstarren und schliesslich zurückschreien: „Du hast WAS getan!? Ist dir klar, dass ihr euch im kalten Krieg befindet und Erzfeinde seid? Eure Beziehung ist ja noch schlimmer als meine zu Francis, aber egal. Und ihr seid beide Männer, verdammt noch einmal. Ich hab dich doch zum Christlichen Glauben aufgezogen, hast du denn alles vergessen? Meine Güte Alfred, was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht? Ausgerechnet Ivan. Du konntest dir ja nicht jemand anderen und normalen aussuchen, das süsse Liechtenstein zum Beispiel, obwohl das wohl auch keine gute Idee gewesen wäre, so wie ich ihren Bruder kenne. Anyway, Alfred ist dir klar was das bedeutet?" Anschliessend seufzte er schwer und schüttelte den Kopf. „Du hast dich da auf etwas eingelassen was definitiv ein grosser Fehler war und jetzt wirst du mit den Konsequenzen leben müssen. Ich kann dir da nicht helfen. Ich wünsche dir einfach Glück und hoffe das Natalia das nicht rausfindet, du weisst ja wie sie ist, wenn es um ihren Bruder geht.", meinte England schliesslich, schon wieder viel ruhiger. Er stand auf, klopfte Alfred aufmunternd auf die Schultern und verabschiedete sich.

Alfred war noch verwirrter als zuvor. Was das bedeutete? Er hatte keine Ahnung. Es war ja nicht so als ob er etwas für Ivan empfand, oder? Argh, er wusste es nicht. Hätte er die ganze Sache denn zugelassen wenn er nichts für ihn empfunden hätte? Das wär ja eigentlich noch schlimmer, als wenn er das ganze wenigstens aus Liebe getan hätte. Oh mein Gott. Er, Ivan und Liebe, in was für ein Chaos war er denn bitte jetzt hineingerutscht. Es war doch unmöglich seinen Feind zu lieben, oder? Obwohl das ja dann wieder nach christlichem Glauben korrekt gewesen wäre. Meine Güte, was überlegte er sich hier nur. Gah. Alfred war wirklich verwirrt. Frustriert schüttelte er den Kopf und gab es für den Moment auf, eine Lösung zu finden.

Einige Tage später war er wieder dazu gezwungen sich mit dem Thema auseinanderzusetzten, denn die nächste Weltkonferenz stand an und das auch noch ausgerechnet in Russland, denn Ivan war an der Reihe den Gastgeber zu spielen. Zum Glück hatte Arthur die Geschichte nicht rumerzählt und auch Ivan schien nicht damit anzugeben, mit ihm im Bett gewesen zu sein, wofür er wirklich dankbar war. So kam es das nur drei Leute von der Sache wussten und sich Amerikas seltsames Verhalten erklären konnten. Dies führte allerdings zu einigen Problemchen, denn Matthew schien es sich nun doch zur Mission gemacht haben, die Geschichte aus seinem Bruder herauszukriegen. Und auch Ludwig hatte ihn angerufen und gefragt ob er in Ordnung sei und ob er zur Konferenz käme. Gott, schämte er sich, den anderen diese Seite von ihm gezeigt zu haben. Er hasste sich selber für seine Unfähigkeit die Sache zu klären und seine Feigheit den Anderen einfach darauf anzusprechen. Das andere war, das er noch nie in einer ähnlichen Situation gewesen war und kein Plan hatte was zu tun war. Wie sagt man jemandem denn bitte, dass mit dem One-Night-Stand und was man davon hielt, wenn man es selbst nicht wusste. Auch wenn sich Alfred noch so schämte, er hatte die Nacht genossen, zumindest den Teil, an den er sich noch erinnerte, schliesslich war er ziemlich betrunken gewesen. Apropos betrunken, wie war das eigentlich passiert? Hmm. Ach ja genau, er war wieder einmal von seinem Boss zusammengeschissen worden, weil sie nicht so gut ausgerüstet waren wie die russen und in seinem Frust hatte er beschlossen sich mal so richtig zu betrinken um seinen Kummer zu vergessen. Wenn er ehrlich war, mochte er Krieg nicht. Klar er liebte sein Militär und liebte es den Helden zu spielen, andere Länder zu beeindrucken und mit seiner Stärke anzugeben, aber Krieg führen und so viele Menschenleben verschwenden mochte er nicht. Zum Glück war der Kalte Krieg nur ein Machtspielchen und kein direkter krieg, auch wenn Alfred nicht wusste, wie lange das noch so bleiben würde. Auch er hatte Angst, Angst davor seine Atombomben einzusetzen, er hatte die Zerstörung in Japan gesehen und gelernt, diese Waffe zu fürchten und zu verabscheuen. Das war doch kein Kampf mehr, mit einer Waffe so viel zu zerstören. Wo war das heroische, das ehrenhafte in einem solchen krieg? Aber er hatte keine Wahl und musste auf Befehl seines Bosses aufrüsten und sein eigenes Land für Tests benutzen. Jeder Test schmerzte ihn. Einmal tat ihm der Arm weh, ein anderes Mal war es sein Bein. Alfred fragte sich wie Ivan den Schmerz verkraftete, vermutlich führten sie dort drüben auch einen Haufen Tests durch. Wie stand echt der russe zum Krieg? Wollte er ihn oder war er ebenso unglücklich über die Situation? Wie ging es seinen Leuten und was hielten die davon? Alfred bemerkte, wie immer mehr Fragen in seinem Kopf auftauchten und erkannte, wie schlecht er den Anderen doch kannte. Er erkannte auch, dass dies vielleicht die Lösung war. Wenn er einfach unter der Begründung mehr über ihn erfahren zu wollen ein Gespräch anfangen würde, könnte er die Situation besser einschätzen und dann vielleicht vorsichtig auf das Thema zu sprechen kommen. Genau, das war es. So würde er es machen. Nun da er einen Plan hatte und die Last von seinen Schultern gefallen war, war Alfred ganz aufgeregt und konnte es kaum erwarten nach Russland zu fliegen und Ivan zu treffen. Schnell stand er auf und rannte auf sein Zimmer um den Koffer zu packen, am besten mit einigen warmen Sachen, in Russland soll es ja so verdammt bitterkalt sein. Als er noch überlegte ob er besser Batman oder Superman Unterwäsche einpacken sollte, klingelte das Telefon. Aus seinen Gedanken gerissen ging er zu seinem Telefon und nah ab. „Hier ist der Held, Amerika und wer spricht dort?", mit seiner lauten Stimme meldete sich Alfred. „Huf. Hier spricht Arthur. Ich wollte bloss fragen ob du jetzt zu der Konferenz kommst. Es ist nämlich so, das ich noch was in New York erledigen sollte und dann könnten wir doch gemeinsam fliegen, was meinst du?" „Klar, das hört sich nach Spass an. Ich informier noch Matthew, dann können wir zu dritt reisen, ok?" „Sicher, wann treffen wir uns?" … Sie redeten noch ein Weilchen aber nach dem Gespräch waren beide erleichtert, England, weil es Amerika wieder besser zu gehen schien und Amerika, weil England nicht auf _das_ zu sprechen gekommen war.

Zwei Tage später standen Matthew und Arthur pünktlich am abgemachten Treffpunkt und Alfred zeigte ihnen noch ein bisschen den neuen Vergnügungspark den seine Leute aufgebaut hatte und dann flogen sie auch schon nach Russland. England war ein wenig misstrauisch, warum Amerika so unglaublich gut gelaunt war, aber er fragte nicht nach und dachte sich, dass er besser zufrieden sei mit einem glücklichen Alfred und nicht nörgeln sollte. Auf dem Flieger schauten sie sich alle zusammen eine englische Komödie an und amüsierten sich prächtig, es war als wären sie in der Zeit zurückgereist, als die Zwei noch Englands Kolonien waren, so gut verstanden sie sich. Arthur gab sogar zu, die alten Zeiten, als sie sich so gut verstanden zu vermissen und sie versprachen sich, wieder mehr gemeinsam zu unternehmen. Doch schon bald kam die Durchsage, dass sie in Kürze in Moskau landen würden und Amerika wurde mit einem Mal hellwach und seine Nervosität kehrte zurück. Er wollte schon aufstehen und versuchen mit einem Fallschirm zu entkommen als England ihn festhielt und einen Zettel zusteckte. „Setzt dich wieder hin, Alfred. Wir sind gleich da und du wirst das schon hinkriegen, da bin ich mir sicher. Bisher hast du doch auch alles geschafft und wenn doch der Kalte Krieg zu einem richtigen wird dann unterstütz ich dich, ja?", beruhigte ihn Arthur, ganz nett und seltsam ernst. Er nickte und setzte sich wieder.

Bald landeten sie und wurden von einigen von Ivans Leuten zu ihrem Hotel gebracht, es war übrigens tatsächlich recht sonnig und warm, gar nicht so kalt, wie er gedacht hätte. In seinem Zimmer setzte sich Alfred erst einmal aufs Bett und nahm den Zettel hervor. Als er ihn entfaltete und glattstrich konnte er die säuberliche und sehr korrekte Handschrift von England erkennen. Es waren alles Ausdrücke auf Englisch und die jeweilige russische Übersetzung mitsamt Aussprachetipps. Zuerst war er erstaunt doch als er die Notiz dazu las musste er doch lächeln.

_Alfred, ich hab nach unserem Gespräch lange nachgedacht. Ich möchte mich für meine ein wenig heftige Reaktion entschuldigen. In dem Moment dachte ich nur an meine eigenen Vorurteile gegenüber Ivan und nicht daran, wie du fühlst oder was du schon für Erfahrungen gemacht hast. Das tut mir wirklich leid. Also habe ich mir überlegt, wie ich dir helfen könnte, deine Beziehung mit ihm zu verbessern und dachte, dass es sicher gut ankommt, wenn du ein wenig Russisch kannst. Nicht nur wirkt das sehr höflich und respektvoll, nein, es zeigt auch dein ehrliches Interesse an Russland. Leider kann ich dir nur diese kurze Liste anbieten, mein Russisch ist nicht besonders gut, ich hab mal ein bisschen was im ersten Weltkrieg gelernt, als wir uns verbündeten und wahrscheinlich ist er auch ganz in Ordnung. Naja, ich hoffe einfach dass das zwischen euch geklärt werden kann und wünsch dir viel Glück. Arthur _

Nachdem er den Brief fertiggelesen hatte, grinste Amerika und fing sofort an, die russischen Ausdrücke auswendig zu lernen und die Aussprachetipps halfen wirklich sehr, nur von diesen komischen Buchstaben allein hätte er keine Ahnung gehabt wie man das aussprechen sollte. Zum Abendessen waren bereits einige andere Länder zugegen, aber Ivan hatte sich immer noch nicht gezeigt. Ein wenig enttäuscht ging Alfred früh ins Bett um morgen fit zu sein, er konnte sich nicht noch mal blamieren.

Der nächste Morgen lief super. Amerika hatte einen mega coolen Traum gehabt in dem er als Held das völlig hilflose Russland gerettet hatte und dieser ihn dann zum Dank geküsst hatte, wie sich das für das Ende eines Superheldenfilmes gehörte. Auf jeden Fall gab es für ihn noch eine tolle Überraschung am Buffet: Es gab extra für ihn Hamburger und Pommes. Sie schmeckten nicht ganz so gut wie die in New York aber er schätzte die Geste dennoch sehr. Nachdem er sich also schon am frühen Morgen mit Junkfood vollgestopft hatte ging er gut gelaunt zum Konferenzgebäude und setzte sich dort neben England. Sie waren beide ein wenig zu früh und er konnte sich noch kurz mit dem Briten unterhalten und ihm für die Liste danken. Dann fing auch schon die Konferenz an nachdem Ivan kurz vor Start hineingerauscht war und alle kurz Willkommen geheissen hatte. Das Treffen verlief nicht weniger chaotisch als sonst auch und Ludwig musste mal wieder für Ordnung sorgen, ausnahmsweise mal durch Vash verstärkt, der endlich auch einmal ein paar Dinge erledigt haben wollte. Nachdem sie auch mit vereinten Kräften nichts gegen die herumschreienden, tanzenden, kämpfenden und Pasta kochenden Idioten ausrichten konnten, gaben sie auf und gingen sich mit einigen anderen ernsteren Ländern in einem anderen Zimmer besprechen. Dies hatte zur Folge, dass das Chaos noch schlimmer wurde und einige anfingen das Zimmer zu demolieren während sie weiss-auch-nicht-was-machten. Das brachte jedoch das Fass zum Überlaufen, denn der sonst so stille Ivan stand ganz niedlich lächelnd von seinem Platz auf, bewegte sich zum Ende der Tafel und knallte ein Stück Metallrohr auf den Tisch. Die Aura die von ihm ausging war so mörderisch, das alle sofort verstummten und sich brav an ihren Platz setzten. Die anderen Sovietstaaten waren schneeweiss geworden und zitterten vor Angst. In diesem Moment war allen mal wieder klar geworden, das mit Russland nicht zu spassen war und man ihn besser nicht ärgern sollte. Glücklicherweise kamen genau in diesem Moment die anderen Länder von ihrer Kriesenbesprechung zurück und das Meeting wurde für einmal gesittet weitergeführt. Alfred war während der ganzen Zeit wie festgefroren auf seinem Platz sitzengeblieben und hatte Ivan angestarrt. Es war unglaublich wie viel Macht dieser eine Mann hatte obwohl er sonst immer so kindlich und harmlos aussah mit seinem grossen Mantel und dem schal. Alfred war wie gebannt von dieser Macht und sie zog ihn an wie nichts anderes. Dieser Mann hatte sein Interesse geweckt und es geschafft, seine volle Aufmerksamkeit für eine so lange Zeitdauer zu erhalten, es war erstaunlich. So kam es auch das das es zu keinen Streitereien zwischen den im Moment total verfeindeten Supermächten kam, da einer so abgelenkt war.

Nachdem das Meeting endlich fertig war und es sogar einige Resultate zu verzeichnen gab, gingen alle schnell zurück ins Hotel ausser Ivan, der noch ein wenig aufräumte und Alfred, der noch auf seine Gelegenheit wartete. Als sie allein in dem grossen Raum waren, getraute er sich endlich und ging zu ihm herüber. „Hey Ivan, hast du Bock noch einen trinken zu gehen? Ich würd gern mal mit dir reden und so, ich glaub wir haben beide ein falsches Bild vom anderen, wegen der Vorurteile und Propaganda und so. N-Naja, nur wenn du Lust hast.", fragte Alfred ein wenig nervös. Der russe sah ihn erst einmal erstaunt an, dann meinte er: „да,(Ja) ich wollte sowieso ausgehen heute Abend. Ich kann dir die beste Bar in Moskau zeigen. Ich hol dich einfach um acht ab, ok?" Amerika nickte glücklich, grinste den anderen noch einmal an und ging dann auch zurück um etwas zu essen und sich dann bereit zu machen.

Nach dem Abendessen, einem Teller Borschtsch (russische Randensuppe) und Brot, das beides wirklich sehr lecker gewesen war, rannte Alfred sofort auf sein Zimmer, duschte kurz und begann dann, seinen Koffer nach etwas präsentierbaren zu durchsuchen. Schlussendlich entschied er sich für einen dunkelblauen Pullover auf dem vorne gross Marvel stand, eine gute Jeans, seine über alles geliebte Bomberjacke und einen Schal, den er von seinem Bruder geschenkt bekommen hatte. Nachdem sich Alfred bereit gemacht hatte, wartete er ungeduldig darauf, dass es endlich acht Uhr wurde. Es war ihm langweilig und er konnte es nicht erwarten und irgendwie hoffte er aber trotzdem, dass es nicht acht werde, da er viel zu nervös war. Aber natürlich konnte er die Zeit nicht beeinflussen, auch wenn er ein Held ist, selbst seine Vorbilder können das nicht. Hm. Wäre es nicht vielleicht höflich gewesen, ein Geschenk mitzubringen um Ivan zu zeigen, dass er die Gastfreundlichkeit schätzte? Und war seine Kleidung wirklich angebracht, aber wie zogen sich Russen den so an, wenn sie in den Ausgang gingen? Anstatt sich noch mehr mit Gedanken verrückt zu machen, beschloss Amerika, noch einmal die Wörtchen durchzugehen, er wollte es schliesslich nicht vermasseln.

Genau pünktlich um acht Uhr klingelte es dann an seiner Tür und Alfred sprang auf um sie seinem Erzfeind zu öffnen. Erzfeind, so überlegte Alfred, ob das noch stimmt? Doch schnell hatte er ganz andere Gedanken im Kopf, als das, denn Ivan sah ohne seinen langen Militärmantel ganz anders aus. In den schwarzen Hosen und dem ebenfalls schwarzen und engen Pullover mit seinem typischen beigen Schal sah er schon recht sexy aus. Er sah genau so aus wie an _jenem_ Abend. Bevor der andere noch etwas bemerkte, ohrfeigte sich Amerika kurz innerlich, erinnerte sich an sein Ziel und grinste den anderen dann zur Begrüssung an. Ivan lächelte ihn an, mit diesem typischen scheinbar naiven und freundlichen und doch verdammt unheimlichen Lächeln an und er schauderte. Alfred konnte nicht einmal sagen ob es die gute oder schlechte Art von Schauder war und es entsetzte ihn. Auf jeden Fall gelang es ihm dann schliesslich doch eine lockere Konversation anzufangen während sie zu der besten Bar in Moskau gingen, wie der Russe behauptet hatte.

Als sie bei der Bar ankamen war Alfred recht erstaunt, denn es sah nach einer totalen Bruchbude aus und er fürchtete schon, dass der Abend schrecklich enden würde, aber im Inneren des Gebäudes sah es ganz anders aus. Der ganze Raum war irgendwie warm und einladend und er fühlte sich sofort wie zuhause. Im Hintergrund lief russische Musik und einige Leute tanzten gemütlich dazu oder sassen an kleinen Tischchen und unterhielten sich. An der Bar waren noch einige Plätze frei und sie setzten sich hin. Ivan winkte den Barkeeper und bestellte sich einen Wodka. Das war die Gelegenheit, Ivan zu beeindrucken und Alfred nutzte sie voll aus: „ ви́ски пожалуйста." (Ein Whisky bitte) Man merkte zwar, dass Russisch nicht seine Muttersprache war, aber er schien verstanden worden zu sein, denn der Barkeeper entfernte sich kurz und stellte dann die Getränke vor den Beiden auf den Tresen. Ivan sah ihn die ganze Zeit an als wäre er vom Mond, was Alfred dazu brachte, schallend loszulachen: „Man Ivan, wieso so erstaunt? Ich seh dich auch nicht so an wenn du Englisch redest, oder?" Der Russe blinzelte ein bisschen, als ob ihm gar nicht klar gewesen wäre, das er gestarrt hatte und antwortete dann leicht verunsichert: „д-да. (J-Ja) Aber von dir hätt ich am wenigsten erwartet, dass du dir die Mühe machst, etwas Vernünftiges zu lernen wie Russisch." Darauf lachte der Amerikaner wieder und erwiderte: „Haha, stimmt schon. Aber das ist eigentlich der Grund, warum ich mal mit dir einen trinken gehen wollte. Wir kennen uns beide so schlecht und trotzdem verstehen wir uns irgendwie nicht. Mir ist dann aufgefallen, dass ich das meiste über dich aus Vorurteilen weiss und das kann ja nicht alles stimmen. Ich mein ich bin auch nicht fett und fahr mit dem Auto zum Briefkasten, wie einige anscheinend denken." Ivan nickte und trank ein bisschen Wodka. Sie sassen eine Weile still da uns Alfred nippte an seinem Getränk um sich zu beschäftigen und die peinliche Stille zu verdrängen. Schliesslich seufzte Ivan und wandte sich wieder dem Ami zu: „Also gut. Wenn unsere Bosse das rauskriegen, werden sie uns zwar den Kopf abreissen aber egal. Das mit den Vorurteilen stimmt schon, ich hab auch fast keine Infos über dich, und naja, wär schön dich besser zu kennen. A-Aber ich vermute mal, dass die alles nur ein Vorwand ist um mit mir über _das_ zu sprechen. Wenn das der Fall ist, sollten wir besser woanders hingehen, ich weiss nicht wie gut du das russische Gesetzbuch kennst, aber _das_ ist verboten." „WAS?! Sex ist hier verboten?!", schrie Alfred entsetzt aus. Ivan wurde schneeweiss, schlug Alfred auf den Hinterkopf und presste eine Hand auf seinen Mund. „Idiot! Das doch nicht. Aber jetzt hast du die volle Aufmerksamkeit von allen anderen hier und wir müssen dringendst verschwinden, bevor noch jemand die Polizei ruft.", zischte er ihm ins Ohr, während er ihm wütend anfunkelte. Doch Alfred sah auch die Angst und Panik, die der grosse Russe versuchte zu verstecken und erkannte den Ernst der Lage. „Ok, ich spiel einfach total betrunken und als ob ich nix vertragen würde.", flüsterte er zurück. Ivan nickte kurz und lachte dann laut: „Haha. Was bist du doch für ein Waschlappen. Nach einem Glas schon betrunken, war ja klar für einen Ami." Für diese Bemerkung erntete er von den anderen Gästen Gelächter aber auch einige feindselige Blicke, Amerikaner waren schliesslich nicht besonders beliebt, zu dieser Zeit. Ivan klopfte Alfred ein paar mal stark auf den Rücken, so dass er ein bisschen torkelte und dann bezahlte er für sie beide und geleitete seinen Gast aus dem Lokal heraus.

Draussen schaute sich der Russe kurz um, als ob die Polizei schon in der nähe wäre, schnappte Alfred bei der Hand und rannte mit ihm durch die schon relativ verlassenen Strassen von Moskau. Er stoppte bei nächster Gelegenheit ein Taxi für sie und befahl den Fahrer, zu seinem Haus zu fahren. Als der Taxifahrer die Adresse hörte, drehte er sich noch einmal um, um den Russen anzustarren. Dann drehte er sich wortlos um und fuhr los. Alfred wunderte sich darüber, fragte aber nicht nach, denn der Gedanke, dass sie auf dem Weg zu Ivans Haus waren, war schon viel zu viel. Nach etwa 20 Minuten hielt das Taxi und sie stiegen aus, nachdem Ivan den Mann bezahlt hatte. Es war dunkel aber Alfred konnte immer noch erkennen, dass es sich um ein grosses Haus handeln musste. Beeindruckt lief er mit seinem Gastgeber die Auffahrt zum Haupteingang entlang und versuchte noch mehr Details zu erkennen, aber es gelang ihm nicht. Als Ivan ihm die Tür öffnete und hineinbar konnte er nur noch staunen. Der Eingangsbereich war überwältigend. Eine geschwungene Treppe führte in den ersten Stock, die Wände waren oben weiss und die untere hälfte rot gestrichen, die Möbel alle aus dem selben dunklen Holz und der Boden mit Teppich belegt. An der Decke hing ein grosser Kronleuchter und an den Wänden hingen einige Bilder mit Goldrähmen, alles in allem sah es wahnsinnig stilvoll und majestätisch aus. Alfred hatte das Gefühl durch ein Museum zu laufen. Der russe, der die Bewunderung des Amerikaners bemerkte grinste zufrieden. Er führte ihn in seine Bibliothek und bot ihm einen Platz in einem Sessel vor der Feuerstelle an. Es brannte noch kein Feuer, aber Ivan entfachte kurz eines, bevor er in die Küche verschwand, um ihnen etwas zu trinken zu holen. In dieser Zeit schaute sich Alfred noch ein wenig um. Es war ein weiterer beeindruckender raum. Weniger weil er prunkvoll war sondern eher wegen den vielen alten und neueren Büchern in den hohen Regalen und den Gemälden an den Wänden. Die Bilder zeigten die Geschichte Russlands und er erhob sich noch einmal aus seinem gemütlichen Plätzchen und betrachtete sie genauer. Das Schmuckstück der Sammlung war aber definitiv ein Bild mit einem grossen Feld voll Sonnenblumen und den schneebedeckten Bergen im Hintergrund. Er hatte zwar nicht viel Ahnung von Kunst aber es sah sehr wertvoll aus und zog ihn auch in seinen Bann, er hatte fast das Gefühl, selbst in diesem Feld zu stehen und den Wind zu spüren, der im Hintergrund durch raschelnde Blätter der Bäume dargestellt war. Während er noch gefangen von dem Bild war, kehrte Ivan zurück und fand seinen Gast völlig in das Gemälde versunken. Er bemerkte es nicht einmal, das sich der Russe neben ihn stellte und war dementsprechend überrascht als er ihn plötzlich fragte: „Gefällt es dir?" Nachdem er sich von seinem Schock erholt hatte, antwortete Alfred wahrheitsgemäss: „Ja, es ist wirklich ein sehr schönes Bild. Es muss eine ganze Menge wert sein, wer hat das gemalt?" Darauf Lachte Ivan nur und erwiderte: „Tja, wertvoll ist es nicht, das war kein berühmter Künstler oder so. Das Bild habe ich selbst gemalt." „Echt? Wow. Ich wusste nicht das du so gut malen kannst.", meinte er beeindruckt. Der andere bedankte sich bei ihm und sie setzten sich wieder zum Feuer, das mittlerweile richtig brannte und eine angenehme Wärme verbreitete. Das unregelmässige Knacken des Holzes und der flackernde Schein machten den Raum noch um einiges gemütlicher.

Irgendwann begann der Russe dann: „Tja also du wolltest doch noch über _diese _Sache sprechen, oder?" Alfred nickte. „Es ist so, das was ich in der Bar gesagt habe stimmt schon. Hier in Russland ist es ein Verbrechen, in einer Beziehung mit einem anderen Mann zu sein und naja… verstehst du, darüber kann man nicht in aller Öffentlichkeit reden.", fuhr er fort. Der Amerikaner nickte wieder, fragte dann aber nach: „Warum hast du es dann trotzdem gemacht? Ich meine du hast dein eigenes Gesetz gebrochen!" Diesmal nickte der Russe. „Genau darauf wollte ich zu sprechen kommen. Es ist nicht so, dass ich alles unterstütze, was meine Regierung will. Oft habe ich eine andere Meinung, aber ich muss die Befehle ausführen und kann nix machen. Keine Ahnung wie das bei dir läuft, aber wenn ich wiederspreche werde ich bestraft.", hier unterbrach er sich und hob seinen Pullover an. Alfred konnte einige Narben sehen und schaute Ivan fragend an. „Das sind Narben von Kriegen und so, wie das normal ist aber auf meinem Rücken, an den ich keinen Feind ranlasse, dort sind die Narben von den Bestrafungen." Entsetzt riss Alfred seine Augen auf. „Was?! Das können die doch nicht machen! Das ist doch grausam. Ich muss zwar auch einfach Befehle ausführen, aber meine Meinung darf ich schon äussern, berücksichtigt wird sie zwar auch selten aber manchmal schon. Aber ich würde nie so bestraft werden. Zum Beispiel der Kalte Krieg zwischen uns beiden. Ich frage mich echt, was da der sinn dahinter ist. Klar ich unterstütz die kommunistischen Ideen nicht aber deswegen Krieg? Ehrlich gesagt hasse ich es Krieg zu führen, da sterben nur immer so viele unschuldige Leute, die nix mit der Sache zu tun hatten. Im zweiten Weltkrieg haben meine Bomber auch Schweizer Städte angegriffen weil sie zu schlechte Karten hatten oder dann die Atombomben…. Gott ich will mir gar nicht vorstellen wie sehr das Kiku getroffen haben muss….", gegen Ende war er immer stiller geworden. Ivan studierte ihn für einen Moment, bis er antwortete: „да, ich mag den Krieg auch nicht besonders. Aber es lässt sich teilweise einfach nicht vermeiden und nur mit wirtschaftlichen Massnahmen wie keine Öllieferungen mehr oder so trifft es auch die Zivilbevölkerung, da kann man nichts machen. Ich beneide dich ein bisschen für deine Freiheit aber ich denke schon dass der Kommunismus der richtige Weg ist. Jedes System hat seine Vor- und Nachteile. Den kalten Krieg will ich auch nicht, warum schliessen wir uns nicht zusammen und versuchen unsere Bosse zu überzeugen? Wenn du mir hilfst dann könnte das doch funktionieren, oder?" Zuletzt war Ivan ganz unsicher geworden und Alfred konnte es auch irgendwie verstehen, er hätte auch Angst sich gegen seinen Boss aufzulehnen wenn er so behandelt würde wie Russland. Daher nickte er und meinte: „Klar. Wenn wir beide einander gegenseitig helfen, kriegen wir das hin. Wir sind schliesslich die zwei stärksten Länder im Moment. Es freut mich auch, dass du den Krieg auch nicht befürwortest, das erleichtert mich wirklich, so können wir auch noch alle anderen überzeugen. Ich danke dir auch dafür, das du ehrlich zu mir warst." Er grinste den anderen an und dieser lächelte zurück. „Ach Alfred, mir fällt da noch ein, wir sind gar nicht weitergekommen bei _dem _Thema. Wie stehst du zu der Sache? Und warum willst du mit mir darüber reden?"

Das brachte den Amerikaner erst mal aus dem Konzept. Er hatte es zwar gern wenn man schnell zur Sache kam aber das war geraden ein bisschen zu direkt, selbst für ihn. Er schluckte. Nun war als der Moment gekommen um die Wahrheit zu sprechen. Unsicher blickte er dem anderen in die Augen. Nachdem er einmal tief Luft geholt hatte erklärte er sich: „Also, uh… selbst wenn es nur ein One-Night-Stand war, war es… also es war… ach egal. Ich mach keine One-Night-Stands. Entweder ich mag jemanden oder ich mag ihn nicht und nur für eine Nacht gibt's eigentlich nicht bei mir. Und das hat mich halt verwirrt. Wieso sollte ich plötzlich etwas mit dir wollen? Aber das ist es ja gerade. Du solltest mein grösster Feind sein, aber wir hatten diese Nacht und jetzt will ich… ich will… mehr. Ich will mehr über dich wissen, mehr Zeit mit dir verbringen und… noch mehr Nächte mit dir verbringen. Auch wenn das hier gegen das Gesetz ist, es ist mir egal. Wenn das hier die Regeln sind dann sind sie falsch und nicht wir. Was ich also damit sagen will ist, das ich…Я люблю тебя, Иван (Ich liebe dich, Ivan)." Zu Letzte war er wirklich rot geworden und musste seinen Blick senken. Oh man. Vermutlich war er einfach nur dumm und Ivan mochte ihn gar nicht und diese Nacht hatte ihm nix bedeutet und er war nur betrunken gewesen und jetzt zerstörte er die gerade gebildete Freundschaft und oh mein Gott er dacht nur noch mehr solch unnützes Zeug aber jetzt war es raus und alles vorbei. Trotzdem fühlte er sich erleichtert, er konnte es einfach nicht ertragen, wenn er nicht sagen konnte, was ihm auf dem Herzen lag.

Ivan war zuerst einmal still und sass wie eingefroren auf seinem Stuhl. Dann beugte er sich plötzlich hinüber, hob den Kopf des anderen an und küsste ihn sanft. Dann liess er ihn wieder los und antwortete: „Ich hab mich auch in dich verliebt, Alfred."

Damit war ihr Pakt besiegelt. Sie waren beide glücklich, das sie einander gefunden hatten und für den Rest des Abends verschwendeten sie keine Gedanken mehr an die Konsequenzen oder ihre Zukunft, sondern genossen einfach das Gefühl, vereint zu sein und Zeit mit einander zu verbringen. Doch ihr Glück währte leider nicht lange, denn ihre Länder befanden sich immer noch fast im Krieg miteinander und der Hass war tief in den Köpfen ihrer Bevölkerung und Regierung verankert und nicht so leicht zu vergessen, wie sie beide feststellen mussten. All ihre Versuche, ihre jeweilige Regierung dazu zu bringen, Frieden miteinander zu schliessen scheiterten und machten sie bloss unbeliebter und auch der selbsternannte Held der Welt konnte es nicht verhindern, das Ivan wieder bestraft wurde und zwar härter als je zuvor. Er hatte sich mit dem Feind verbündet und sei jetzt auch ein verdammter Kapitalist. Ein Hochverräter sei er, die Schlampe von Amerika. Seine eigenen Leute verachteten und beschimpften ihn. Es war der Horror für Ivan, aber trotzdem gab er nicht auf und setzte sich für den Frieden ein. Ein Gespräch würde die Sache sicher regeln und es würden keine Menschen sterben müssen, so versuchte er sie zu überzeugen. Aber das machte ihn nur noch unbeliebter und sie schimpften ihn schwach und weich, höhnten das er Angst hätte davor in den Krieg zu ziehen. Auch Alfred litt unter der Situation aber viel weniger als die andere Supermacht, denn in seinem Land durfte man schliesslich sagen was man wollte, auch wenn er dafür verachtet wurde, keinen Krieg und Frieden mit dem verdammten Kommunisten schliessen zu wollen.

Ihre Bosse versuchten sie immer zu beschäftigen, sodass sie keine Zeit hatten sich zu treffen und damit sie sich diese dummen Ideen aus dem Kopf schlügen. So kam es auch, dass Alfred nichts davon wusste, dass Ivan dauernd bestraft wurde. Er wusste nicht, wie schlecht es dem anderen ging und wie sehr er leidete. Was noch dazu kam war, dass er sich noch immer nicht vom zweiten Weltkrieg erholt hatte und dadurch noch mehr belastet war. Irgendwie schafften ihre Bosse es dadurch auch wieder einen Keil zwischen sie zu treiben, denn selbst wenn sie sich gegenseitig versicherten, nicht noch mehr aufzurüsten und für den Frieden zu kämpfen, so handelten sie doch anders und befolgten die Befehle der Regierung. Es war klar das die Misstrauen und Zweifel zwischen ihnen säte und sie stritten sich immer öfter in der wenigen Zeit die sie miteinander verbringen konnten. Und das nächste Mal würden sie sich wieder versöhnen und ein Bett teilen, nur um sich bald darauf wieder zu streiten und so weiter und so fort. Bede waren innerlich am zerfallen und Ivan glaubte bald wahnsinnig zu werden. Seine Gefühle für Alfred, seine Überzeugung und die seiner Regierung liessen sich einfach nicht vereinbaren und er zerbrach sich Tag und Nacht den Kopf darüber, wie dieses Problem zu lösen sein. Vergebens. Es gab einfach keine Lösung und die Erschöpfung zeichnete sich auch an seinem Körper ab, er war dünner geworden, man konnte schon fast seine Knochen sehen und immer öfter war sein Oberkörper in Bandagen gewickelt um die blutigen Wunden zu verdecken. Er erfand auch ausreden um sich nicht mit Alfred treffen zu müssen, denn er wollte auf keinen Fall das er ihn so sah, so schwach und… kaputt. Körperlich und mental war er am Boden und sein Boss tat nichts um das zu ändern, nein er bestrafte ihn noch weiter. Die Situation verschlimmerte sich immer mehr und dann war der Tag gekommen. Der Tag an dem sie beide dazu gezwungen waren, zu versuchen, den anderen zu töten.

Beide hofften, dass der Tag nie kommen möge und sehnten ihn herbei, denn sie mochten nicht mehr kämpfen, sie wollten beide aufgeben. Im Tod würden sie keine Befehle mehr ausführen müssen, im Tod könnten sie tun was sie wollten, im Tod würde ihnen die Welt gehören.

Aber dann kam alles anders und nur einer starb.

Alfred war am durchdrehen und all seine Freunde konnten nichts tun um ihm zu helfen, konnten nur stumm dasitzen und mitansehen, wie der Lebenswille aus den sonst nur so vor Energie sprühenden Augen wich und der Verzweiflung und dem Wahnsinn platzmachte. England musste ihn ein paar Mal davon abhalten, Selbstmord zu begehen oder sich selbst zu verletzen. Hinter seinem Rücken tuschelten sie über ihn und Alfred wusste das, aber es kümmerte ihn nicht. Sollten sie doch denken was sie wollten, ihm war jetzt alles egal. Das einzige was er fühlte, war ein riesiges Loch in seiner Brust, dort wo sein Herz hätte sein sollen, aber es war nicht mehr da. Der egoistische Russe hatte es einfach mitgenommen, aber es gehörte ihm ja auch. Alfred und der Rest der Welt hatten auch keine Ahnung, wie es mit Russland weitergehen sollte. Würde sich Russland neu bilden? Würde Russland jetzt zu Amerika gehören? Würde es unter allen aufgeteilt? Bis auf weiteres lies man die Sache ruhen, aus Respekt vor dem Verstorbenen. Plötzlich wollten alle seine Freunde gewesen sein und bedauerten seinen Tod von ganzem Herzen. Alfred kotzte dieses scheinheilige Verhalten einfach nur an. Sie hatten ihn doch alle gar nicht gekannt, hatten doch keine Ahnung was er immer durchmachen musste. Amerika hatte in Ivans Tasche noch einen Brief an ihn gefunden, in dem er ihm schilderte, wie sein Leben so gewesen war und was er in letzter Zeit so hatte tun müssen und was ihm angetan wurde. Als er den Brief gelesen hatte wollte er sich am liebsten auf möglichst qualvolle Weise umbringen. Wie hatte er nur nicht da sein können für seinen geliebten Ivan? Wie hatte er nur glauben können, dass alles in Ordnung war und alles gut kommen würde? Ivan hatte Recht, wenn er ihm sagte, dass er naiv und leichtgläubig sei und Alfred brauchte diesen Brief um all das zu realisieren. Doch die weitaus erschreckendere Tatsache war, dass Ivan das geplant hatte. Er wollte zwar sterben, aber Alfred am leben lassen. Er hatte nicht russisch Roulett gespielt, wie er zuerst gedacht hatte, nein, er hatte genau gewusst, wo die Kugel war. Doch genau dieser Fakt hielt ihn dann auch davon ab, Selbstmord zu begehen. Wie könnt er nur Ivans letzten Wunsch verachten, das würde ihn nur zu einem noch schlimmeren Menschen mache und das konnte er nicht.

Jeden Tag, wenn der Wecker klingelte und er ihn genervt abschaltete, fragte sich Alfred, warum er überhaupt aufstehen sollte. Was konnte die Welt ihm denn bieten, jetzt wo sein grösster Feind und Verbündeter nicht mehr da war? Was sollte er bloss tun? Er konnte sein Leben nicht mehr geniessen und alles sah grau aus, schmeckte nach nichts und roch nicht, es war, als ob all seine Sinne abgestumpft wären und er merkte, wie er immer weniger ass und immer weniger tat und mehr und mehr apathisch wurde. Auch die anderen Länder bemerkten dies und Arthur buk Scones wie verrückt und versuchte ihn dazu zu bringen mehr zu essen. Ja er kochte ihm sogar Burger und sie sahen irgendwie ganz ok aus, aber er wollte sie nicht. Normalerweise hätte er sich nur so auf sie gestürzt und Arthur weinend vor Glück umarmt, aber jetzt musste er nur schon vom Anblick schier kotzen. Als er es ihm erklärte, verstand er es. Natürlich verstand er es. Es war ja nicht so als ob er noch nie in dieser Situation gewesen wäre und dieselbe Erfahrung gemacht hätte. Alfred musste lachen. Tja, jetzt würden ihn wohl alle für verrückt halten aber verstehen würden sie ihn nie, so etwas wie das, war schliesslich noch nie geschehen. Aber was er am meisten hasste war, was er in ihren Augen sah. Sie bemitleideten ihn, hielten ihn für ein kleines Kind das man beschützen muss. Hah. Als ob ein kleines Kind seine wichtigste Person erschiessen würde, einfach so, bloss auf einen Befehl hin.

Jeden Tag wollte er einfach liegen bleiben und für immer weiter träumen, von einer Welt in der noch alles in Ordnung war. Er wollte einfach nur noch schlafen, er war so müde. Er war es müde, sich die unwichtigen Problemchen der anderen anzuhören, er war es müde, die fröhlichen Gesichter der anderen zu sehen, er war es müde, als einziger allein in seiner Ecke zu sitzen, er war es müde, die Wärme der anderen zu sehen, wo er selbst nur noch Kälte verspürte.

Doch jeden Tag stand er auf und zog sich an. Jeden Tag ging er in die Küche hinab und ass irgendetwas, dann ging er in sein Büro und erledigte seine Arbeit. Danach kam der schwierigste Teil des Tages. Er würde zu Ivans Büro gehen und auch noch seine Arbeit machen, wer sonst würde das denn machen? Aber es war so hart, in dieses Zimmer zu gehen und an alles erinnert zu werden. Auf dem Schreibtisch standen Fotos von allen und in einer Ecke hing einer von seinen langen Mänteln. An der einen Wand hing ein Gemälde von Sonnenblumen, vermutlich auch von Ivan gemalt und an der andern stand ein Bücherregal, in dem auch einige von Alfreds Sachen deponiert waren, wie kleine Freiheitsstatue, die er ihm mal mitgebracht hatte oder das neue Radio, mit dem sie gemeinsam Musik gehört hatten. Jedes mal, wenn er das Büro betrat, wollte er am liebsten weinen. Aber Helden weinten nicht und er hatte auch nur an jenem Tag geweint und nachher war sein Gesicht wie eingefroren gewesen, wie eine starre Maske und er hatte nicht einmal an der Beerdigung geweint, er konnte einfach nicht.

Mit der Zeit heilen alle Wunden, so sagt man. Alfred hoffte darauf, dass es wahr war und irgendwie wollte er auch, das es nicht stimmte. Irgendwie hätte er das Gefühl, Ivan zu verraten, wenn er einfach wieder glücklich durchs Leben laufen würde, als ob nichts gewesen wäre. Er hatte Angst davor, den Russen mit der Zeit zu vergessen und ein neues Leben zu beginnen. Vermutlich war er einfach noch nicht bereit dazu und entweder würde er es einmal sein oder dann halt nicht. Amerika musste jedoch einsehen, das er immer noch verantwortlich für seine eigen en Leute war und diese nicht im Stich lassen konnte, ebenso wenig wie Ivans Leute, um die er sich im Moment auch kümmerte. Er versuchte nach aussen wieder so zu wirken, als ob es ihm besser ginge und als ob er auf dem Weg der Besserung wäre. Gott er hasste dieses Wort: Besserung. Als ob er eine schreckliche Krankheit hätte und das nur weil ihn der Russe angesteckt hatte. An manchen tagen wollte er seine Mitländer einfach nur umbringen, weil sie unbewusst oder bewusst auch nur irgendetwas Gemeines oder Böses über Russland gesagt hatten, doch er tat es nicht. Er konnte nicht noch jemanden töten und vor allem wollt er niemanden in die Lage bringen, in der er sich gerade befand.

Alfred gewöhnte sich schnell an den Schmerz und sah es als seine gerechte Strafe an, hier so zu leiden, nachdem er Ivan so im Stich gelassen und ermordet hatte. Er sah es fast als Erlösung an, wenigstens noch Schmerz zu verspüren und so zu büssen für das Leid, das er andern angetan hatte, nicht nur Russland, sondern auch Japan mit den Atombomben oder Deutschland und Preussen indem er sie auseinandergerissen hatte oder Vietnam und Korea, die er einfach als seine Stellvertreter missbraucht hatte. Gott, er war so ein Monster und er dachte immer, er würde überall für Frieden sorgen und sei ein Held. Anti-Held wäre wohl passender, dachte er verbittert.

Alfred ging auch wieder zu den Konferenzen und kümmerte sich um alles. Er fühlte sich zwar immer unwohl dabei, unter all den vielen Leuten zu sein, doch er tat es genau wieso er es hasste, er war wirklich ein Masochist geworden. Doch auch die blöden Weltkonferenzen hatten etwas Gutes und sie schafften es, ihn zumindest für eine kurze Zeit alles vergessen zu lassen, doch wenn sein Blick den leeren Platz von Ivan streifte, kam alles wieder zurück. Und eines Tages, da geschah trotzdem noch ein Wunder.

Alfred konnte es nicht fassen. Dort stand er, er stand einfach dort und redete mit seinem Boss. Das musste eine Illusion sein, Ivan war tot, er hatte ihn schliesslich eigenhändig erschossen, er hatte seine Leiche doch noch in seinen Armen gehalten. Nachdem er einen Moment lang nur gestarrt hatte und erkannte, dass es keine Illusion sein konnte, rannte er zu ihm hinüber und umarmte ihn stürmisch. „Ivan, du bist ok, ich freu mich ja so!" Dieser drehte sich zu ihm herum und befreite sich aus seiner Umarmung. „Entschuldigen sie, aber kennen wir uns?", fragte er den Amerikaner verwirrt. Alfred schaute ihn nur geschockt an, denn er hatte es verstanden: Ivan war zwar wieder da, aber er hatte sein Gedächtnis verloren oder er war eine andere Person, obwohl, er sah ihm so ähnlich das konnte nicht sein. Einige Tränen rollten sein Gesicht hinunter und der Russe sah ihn verunsichert an. „Uh. Alles in Ordnung bei ihnen, Mister?", hakte er vorsichtig nach. Alfred schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Nein, es ist nicht in Ordnung aber das kommt schon wieder. Mein Name ist übrigens Alfred F. Jones und ich bin die vereinigten Staaten von Amerika. Es freut mich sie kennenzulernen, Herr Braginski.", erwiderte er bloss. Ja, es würde wieder alles in Ordnung kommen. Ivan war wieder da und wenn er es einmal geschafft hatte sein Herz zu gewinnen, dann würde er das auch noch einmal schaffen, da war er sich sicher.

Ende

Infos des Autors:

Erstmal sorry für das relativ kitschige Ende, aber ich habe die beiden in der Story schon genug gequält und ausserdem spielt Amerika mit, also muss ein bisschen Hollywood-Kitsch sein ^^  
Noch kurz zum Titel: Mit den Sonnenblumen meine ich Alfreds Lächeln, die für Ivan wie Sonnenblumen sind: gross, war und schön anzusehen. Mir fiel leider nichts besseres ein ^^''

Ich kann kein Russisch. Ich hab einfach was zusammengebastelt mit und Google. Für allfällige Fehler entschuldige ich mich hiermit und es tut mir Leid, bitte nicht als Beleidigung ansehen, ich versuch nur meine Geschichte so authentisch wie möglich zu machen und ich hab grad ne Russland Phase ^^''

Zu den Atombomben. Die USA zwischen 1945 und 1998 insgesamt 1032Tests durch während die Sowjetunion nur 715 Tests durchführte. Frankreich machte 210, England und China je 45, Indien 4 und Pakistan 2 Tests.

Das mit Hiroshima und Nagasaki ist wohl klar, eigentlich wollten die Amerikaner diese Bomben gar nicht abwerfen, aber da sich Japan nicht ergeben wollte, sahen sie sich gezwungen, zu solch drastischen Massnahmen zu greifen.

Es gab tatsächlich Schweizer Orte die von Amerikanischen Bombern angegriffen wurden. Am (ja welch Ironie)1944, also heute vor 70 Jahren, wurde zum Beispiel Schaffhausen (liegt nördlich vom Rhein, der sonst an vielen stellen die Grenze bestimmt) angegriffen, obwohl das eigentliche Ziel 200 km weiter nördlich lag und die Flugzeuge durch ein Unwetter ziemlich vom Kurs abgekommen waren. Durch die Bomben starben einige Menschen und viele verloren ihr Zuhause, aber die USA zahlten den gesamten Schaden und kamen sich mehrmals entschuldigen. Doch Menschenleben kann man halt nicht zurückzahlen.

Die G8 gab es zu Zeiten des Kalten Kriegs je nach Definition noch nicht (entweder 1972 oder 1991). Sie entstand erst 1976, vorher gab es die G6, dann G7 und schliesslich mit Russland die G8, die sich jetzt aber wieder aufgelöst hat und wieder die G7 ohne Russland besteht, weil wegen Krimkriese. Für meine Geschichte wird dies einfach nicht berücksichtigt, ist schliesslich nicht ein Geschichtsbuch sondern Fanfiction, auch wenn ich es eigentlich mehr mag wenn die Fakten korrekt sind. ^^

Das mit dem Ölproblem ist übrigens auch eine Anspielung auf die aktuelle Krim Kriese, da diese die Ölpreise in die höhe getrieben hat und einigen Staaten (*husthustz. *) ihre Abhängigkeit von Russland zeigte, naja zumindest was das Öl anbelangt. ^^

Ich habe auch noch nie Borschtsch gegessen. Keine Ahnung ob das lecker ist, ich vermuts aber mal, sah auf Bildern ganz gut aus, das ist so eine Randen(Rote-Beete)Suppe. Ein Grossteil der russischen Küche besteht aus Suppen, ist auch kalt dort oben. Daher isst man in Russland am liebsten immer warm. 3 warme Mahlzeiten am Tag, komische Vorstellung, oder?

Das mit dem Schwulenverbot in Russland ist mir spontan noch eingefallen. Bis 1993 gab es ein Gesetzt das homosexueller Sex mit bis zu 5 Jahren Gefängnis oder Zwangsarbeit, teilweise auch mit mehreren Jahren ‚Behandlung' in einer Psychiatrie bestrafte. Heute gibt es nur noch ein Verbot gegen die Propaganda für homosexuelle Paare und man darf nicht vor Minderjährigen darüber sprechen, was verglichen mit anderen Ländern recht harmlos ist.


End file.
